Find Your True Love
by L-core24
Summary: Zoro menolong seekor putri duyung dan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah darinya. Apakah itu? Warn : ZoSan, BL/YAOI, LIME inside, DLDR. First story in this fandom. RnR please?*puppyeyes


FIND YOUR TRUE LOVE

Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda

Pair : ZoSan

Warn : Typo berceceran, OOC, EYD Blepotan, BL/YAOI

Rated : M

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE

.

.

.

Cuaca hari itu badai hebat dimana ombak yang mendayung-dayung Thousand Sunny hingga terombang-ambing, angin yang bertiup sangat kencang, dan halilintar meledak-ledak menggemuruhkan suasana.

"Oi, Ussop! Tarik talinya cepat!" Teriak Zoro masih memegangi tiang yang roboh karena terhempas angin.

"Aku tidak kuaaaat-" Ussop menarik-narik tali pengikat tiang itu yang tak kunjung bergerak. Pegangan melemah, air semakin membasahi tali, tiang semakin memberatkan Zoro.

GREP- Sebuah tangan besar ikut membantu Ussop memegangi tali yang kian licin itu.

"Yak, Franky! Tariik!" Teriak Brook dari belakangnya. Mereka bertiga bekerja sama menarik tiang itu ditambah Zoro yang mendorongnya hingga dapat berdiri tegak kembali.

Luffy dengan senyuman lebarnya mengambil kendali kapal. "Kerja bagus!" Ujarnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Zoro hanya mendengus lalu mengusap wajahnya kemudian meninggalkan Ussop beserta Brook membenahi tiang itu. Ia bersandar di ujung buritan kapal dan mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

Blup. Blubbuup. Blupp.

"T...tolong..."

Suara seorang wanita terdengar di telinga Zoro. Penasaran, ia menoleh ke arah suara yang muncul dari bawah kapal. Zoro terbelalak begitu melihat seorang wanita berambut ikal panjang dengan ekor ikan meronta-ronta terlilit tali yang menjuntai di bawah kapalnya.

"Tolong..." Ujar wanita itu lagi lirih dan putus asa.

Zoro yang tadinya berniat mengacuhkan putri duyung itu menjadi tak tega. Ia gigit sebuah pisau tangan dan dengan kecepatan yang tinggi ia melompat kedalam lautan dimana ombak masih menggila. Tak pedulikan badan Zoro yang mulai terasa kedinginan, sekuat tenaga ia berenang menuju putri duyung dan dengan gesit ia potong tali-tali yang membelit gadis itu. Kesulitan memotong tali-tali yang menjutai dari kapalnya itu, ia tarik paksa tali-tali itu hingga terputus dan memberikan jalan bagi sang putri duyung untuk berenang bebas.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku. Sebagai tanda terima kasih aku akan memberitahumu, siapa cinta sejatimu-" Putri duyung itu masih berucap tapi pandangan Zoro kabur, suara sang putri duyung makin lama makin tenggelam, kakinya kram tidak bisa digerakkan. Kesadaran Zoro semakin menipis, terakhir yang ia lihat hanyalah telapak tangan miliknya dan air laut yang terlihat dari dalam. Asin, apakah ia akan mati sekarang? Kalau iya, semoga ia dapat bertemu dengan Kuina di alam sana. Harapnya dalam hati.

"ZOROOOO!"

* * *

><p>Ciit. Ciit. Ciit.<p>

Zoro membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya yang terasa perih. Haus, tenggorokannya kering sekali. Pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah jendela bundar yang menampakkan cuaca cerah dimana burung-burung kecil bertengger riang ditiang-tiang kapal.

Zoro berusaha duduk, namun sebuah tangan kecil menginterupsinya. "Zoro! Akhirnya kau sadar!" Jerit Chopper histeris sambil memeluk Zoro erat.

Zoro hanya diam dan memandang ke sekitar dimana para nakama menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Zoro mengernyit heran.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Zoro!" Nami memukul pelan pundak Zoro sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Tentu saja Nona Navigator. Swordsman tidak akan mati hanya karena tenggelam di tengah badai." Sahut Robin cuek sedikit menyindir Zoro yang kini terhenyak di atas kasur pasien.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Zoro serak. Chopper langsung mengambilkan segelas air putih disamping Zoro dan menyodorkannya kemudian mengusap air matanya yang masih mengalir.

"Tuan mekanik melihatmu terjun ke laut, Swordsman. Dan kau tidak kembali dalam waktu yang lama hingga Tuan musisi beserta Tuan mekanik menyusulmu dan menemukanmu hampir mati kehabisan udara." Jelas Robin santai sambil duduk dan membuka buku arkeologi yang ia bawa.

Ingatan Zoro berputar kembali ke saat ia bertemu dan menyelamatkan putri duyung, ia melepaskan tali yang membelit putri itu, lalu-

"Kau belum bilang _terima kasih,_ Zoro!" Luffy mengingatkan Zoro sambil melipat kedua tangannya dengan wajah memerah habis menangis.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih Franky, Brook."

Franky dan Brook hanya mengangguk santai sebagai balasan bahwa mereka tak masalah menolong Zoro.

"Saatnya makan siang Nami-swan~, Robin~chwan!" Ujar Sanji tiba-tiba sambil memasuki ruangan tak lupa rokok yang tadinya terjepit di kedua jari miliknya ia kembalikan di bibir tipisnya.

"DAGIIING-!" Teriak sang kapten yang langsung berlari ke ruang makan.

"Ah, benar! Ayo Robin!" Ujar Nami semangat sambil menarik Robin menuju ke ruang makan.

"Kau tidak membawakan makanan untuknya, Sanji?" Tanya Chopper dengan muka yang memerah habis menangis juga.

"Tidak. Kalau mau makan ya ambil saja sendiri." Ujar Sanji acuh dan mengikuti kedua gadis pujaannya.

"Sudahlah Chopper, aku baik-baik saja." Kata Zoro kemudian menyibakkan selimutnya lalu berdiri tegap. Benar saja, ia memang baik-baik saja.

Chopper mengikuti Zoro yang telah menduluinya menuju ruang makan kru kapal.

"DAGING~ MAU LAGI SANJI!" Pinta sang kapten kapal yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan sang koki.

"Jangan ambil bagian Nami-swan, Luffy!" Gertaknya dan menaruh seonggok daging di depan sang kapten. Tepat ketika Zoro dan Chopper tiba kemudian duduk bersebelahan menunggu datangnya makanan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Zoro?" Tanya Luffy disela mengunyah dagingnya.

"Telan dulu makanmu, bodoh!" Seru Nami seraya menjitak Luffy.

"Baik." Jawab Zoro cuek dan mulai menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya.

"Tentu saja baik. Membuat para nakama khawatir dengan sikap bodohmu, baka marimo!" Sahut Sanji melipat kedua tangannya dan memandang tajam Zoro.

"Alis keriting sepertimu tak tahu apa-apa, koki genit!" Gerutu Zoro masih menyuap makanannya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Pamit Robin disertai Nami, Franky dan Brook keluar ruangan. Mereka tahu akan ada keributan seperti biasa yang akan terjadi. Ussop memandang takut-takut Zoro dan Sanji yang asik saling melemparkan glare andalan mereka segera menyusul nakama lain sambil membawa piring makannya serta seonggok daging yang ia ambil dari piring Luffy.

"Dagingku!" Luffy mengejar Ussop begitu menyadari dagingnya telah lenyap.

"Apa maksudmu, Shitty head?!" Geram Sanji melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke arah sang ahli pedang yang dengan mudah dihindari.

Zoro menangkis tendangan yang lain kemudian bersalto memecah kaca jendela hingga kini ia berada di luar dan melakukan kuda-kuda sambil menyiapkan ketiga pedang yang lengkap berada di kedua tangan serta mulutnya.

Sanji berjalan santai dari pintu sambil menyumat rokok, salah satu tangannya terselip di kantong celana milknya.

"Kita selesaikan ini, alis keriting." Desis Zoro diantara gigitannya.

"Tentu saja, marimo." Jawab Sanji tersenyum meremehkan, ia masukkan tangan yang satu lagi ke kantong celana yang satunya.

"Dagingku!" Luffy masih berkejar-kejaran dengan Ussop di dek atas kapal, sementara Nami asik berjemur bersama Robin yang membaca buku, dan Chopper yang gemetaran sambil berlinang air mata di depan ruang makan.

Ketika Zoro akan menerjang sang koki, angin bertiup menghentikan langkahnya. Seketika itu ia terperanjat kaget. Dilihatnya Sanji menatapnya tajam dengan rambut pirang yang melambai tertiup angin, kulit putihnya seakan bercahaya di bawah sinar matahari.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Kenapa ini? Kenapa hanya dengan melihat Sanji jantungnya berdegup tak karuan? Tangannya gemetar dan kepalanya mendadak pusing ketika terdengar kembali suara sang putri duyung.

_"Aku akan menemukanmu dengan cinta sejatimu."_

Jantung Zoro seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia tidak bisa bernafas ketika sekali lagi mengingat kejadian itu.

Sanji yang lelah menunggu, segera saja melesat dan menendang Zoro dengan gerakan atas ke bawah. Zoro kaget dan tak sempat menghindar. Kaki Sanji tepat mengenai puncak kepala Zoro hingga Zoro terjatuh ke bawah membungkuk tepat di bawah sang koki.

"Ada apa, kepala lumut? Apa otakmu mengecil?" Ejek Sanji sambil menyeringai dan menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

Zoro terpaku, ia dongakkan kepalanya. Sanji dalam pandangannya masih berkilau layaknya mentari dengan rambut pirang yang menari lembut tertiup angin. Bibir tipis yang selalu mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat pedas padanya itu kini terlihat sexy! Ada yang salah dengan otaknya!

"CHOPPER!" Panggil Zoro panik langsung menarik Chopper meninggalkan Sanji sendiri di arena bertarungnya.

"USSOP! AWAS KAU JIKA MEMAKAN DAGINGKU!" Dan rupanya Luffy masih asik mengejar Ussop.

* * *

><p>Kini Zoro berada di ruang medis bersama Chopper yang mengangguk-angguk mengerti setelah mendengar cerita Zoro dan apa yang Zoro rasakan.<p>

"Baiklah, Zoro. Kau hanya jatuh cinta kepada Sanji." Ucap Chopper senang dengan wajah memerah dan mata bling-bling.

Krak. Seakan seluruh tubuhnya retak-retak, Zoro membeku. Jatuh cinta? Lawakan apa lagi ini? Mana mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada rival seumur hidupnya? Ditambah lagi dia kan laki-laki!?

"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada orang genit seperti dia!" Gerutu Zoro kesal kembali menenteng ketiga pedangnya dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa berterima kasih.

Ia melangkah keluar melewati ruang makan yang memang menjadi akses keluar untuk ke dek kapal. Zoro mencuri lihat ke arah ruang makan dimana Sanji sedang membereskan kekacauan yang mereka perbuat. Keringat terjatuh dari pelipis Sanji dan menuruni pipi kemudian jatuh ke leher jenjangnya, terus bergulir hingga menghilang di balik kemeja putihnya.

Zoro menelan ludahnya, Sanji terlalu sexy. Dadanya kembali bergemuruh, apalagi ketika Sanji mendapatinya berdiri diambang pintu dan menatap intens dirinya seperti itu.

Wajah Zoro langsung memerah, tak ia pedulikan makian yang kembali keluar dari bibir sang koki. Ia lanjutkan langkahnya keluar, kemudian ke sebuah ruangan di lantai atas tempat biasanya ia berlatih.

Diangkatnya barbel seberat 5 ton dengan satu tangan, bayangan Sanji ternyata tak mudah ia hapus dari ingatannya, bahkan semakin jelas dan terasa nyata. Wajah tampannya yang terus tersenyum lebar pada para gadis, kemarahan yang tercetak jelas jika Luffy mencuri makanan di dapur, bibir tipis yang selalu menjepit rokok itu. Ahh, Zoro jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya bibir miliknya dijepit begitu, atau malah bagian yang lain?

DUAAAGH!- Zoro membenturkan kepala di dinding dengan sangat keras hingga darah mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

"Cih, tidak bisa berhenti!" Gerutu Zoro memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Mungkin ia terlalu kuat membenturkan kepalanya hingga terluka seperti ini.

Zoro terhuyung-huyung dengan darah yang telah membasahi wajahnya. Ia berjalan pelan untuk kembali ke ruang medis tempat Chopper biasa bersantai dan itu berarti ia harus melewati dapur. Dan juga kemungkinan bertemu koki genit yang kini terlihat sexy itu semakin besar. Ughh, perutnya mulas memikirkan hal itu.

"Hei, Swordsman ada apa dengan kepalamu itu?" Tanya Robin ketika Zoro melewatinya dan Nami yang asik bersantai sambil meminum teh.

"Ya, ampuuun Zoro! Kau terluka lagi dalam latihanmu? Cepat sana ke Chopper sebelum darahmu membanjiri kapal!" Saran Nami dengan raut khawatir.

Sementara Zoro sendiri tidak menjawab dan menatap malas dua nakama gadis itu. Sanji datang dengan membawa snack di tangannya dan berjalan santai ke arah Nami dan Robin. Zoro menghentikan langkahnya dan terpaku menatap kedatangan sang koki.

"Nami-swan~, Robin-chwan~, ini ku bawakan snack yang kalian minta!" Ujar Sanji dengan mata berbentuk love-love kemudian mengecup punggung tangan Nami dan Robin bergantian.

"Ya, ya, thanks Sanji." Nami mengelap punggung tangannya dan kembali duduk bersantai menikmati cuaca yang cerah. Dilihatnya Luffy dan Ussop sedang asik bermain ayunan di dek yang seperti taman bermain.

Sanji menoleh ke arah Zoro dan terhenyak beberapa saat melihat darah yang terus mengalir hingga membasahi bajunya.

"Marimo idiot! Kau mengerikan sekali!" Ujar Sanji yang sebenarnya tak bermaksud mengejek.

DEG!

Jantung Zoro bereaksi lagi! "I...ini..aku mau ke tempat Chopper, alis keriting!" Jawab Zoro gugup. Ia melirik takut-takut ke arah Sanji yang mengernyit heran ke arahnya. Begitu ia akan berjalan, Sanji menepuk pundaknya pelan. Seketika itu semua bulunya meremang, ia menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah ke arah Sanji sambil memegangi dada kirinya.

"Tidak akan sempat, rambut hijau! Ayo!" Tarik Sanji begitu saja kembali ke ruang latihan Zoro.

"Ada apa dengan Zoro? Tumben ia tak melawan." Nami mengernyit heran memerhatikan dua makhluk yang biasanya saling berkelahi jika bertemu itu tampak sedikit bersahabat. Robin hanya tersenyum misterius di balik bukunya.

"Baka marimo! Kau pikir akan baik-baik saja jika darahmu mengucur begitu." Omel Sanji, dahinya mengerut tidak suka sambil mengobrak-abrik laci meja yang ada disana.

Zoro hanya memerhatikan kegiatan yang Sanji lakukan dari belakang, dadanya terasa sesak, jantungnya melompat-lompat hebat. Ini salah, tak seharusnya ia merasakan hal ini. Merasa sangat menginginkan Sanji untuk berada di pelukannya, berada di bawahnya sambil berteriak menyerukan namanya dengan peluh yang membasahi leher jenjang serta tubuh putih ramping pahatan sempurna itu.

"Ini dia ku temukan kotak P3K yang disimpankan Chopper untukmu!" Seru Sanji berbalik dan menatap heran Zoro yang refleks langsung jongkok di pojok ruangan menutupi rona di wajah.

"Sedang apa kau, bodoh?" Tanya Sanji mendekat dan sedikit membungkuk melihat apa yang Zoro lakukan.

"Latihan!" Guman Zoro sambil menunduk malu.

'Latihan?' Batin Sanji semakin mengernyit begitu tahu Zoro yang mengangkat pedangnya dengan gerakan atas bawah ala mengangkat barbel.

"Mana ada latihan seperti itu, idiot!" Gerutu Sanji menarik belakang kerah Zoro setelah ia menghadiah sebuah jitakan di kepala sang ahli pedang yang bernilai 120.000.000 berry itu.

Sanji sebenarnya heran, semenjak tadi marimo bodoh di hadapannya sama sekali tidak terpancing bahkan membalas makiannya seperti biasa. Atau mungkin memang ada yang salah dengan otak kecilnya itu?

Sanji membersihkan darah Zoro yang mengering di wajahnya dengan alkohol, kemudian membersihkan luka yang ternyata meninggalkan memar kebiruan di dahinya. Ia ambil obat merah untuk lukanya dan salep untuk mengurangi lebam itu. Dan dengan telaten ia menutup luka Zoro dengan kain kasa hingga tertutup sempurna.

Zoro yang diobati tanpa berkedip mengamati wajah Sanji yang jaraknya tak lebih dari satu meter. Ia sendiri heran kenapa ia bisa berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Sanji tanpa saling memaki ataupun berkelahi apalagi ini rasanya sangat nyaman?

"Nah, sudah selesai." Ujar Sanji bangga melihat hasil kerjanya yang rapi di dahi Zoro dan hendak berdiri. Namun pundak Sanji ditahan oleh Zoro.

Zoro tidak ingin kedekatan ini berakhir, ia ingin Sanji terus berada di dekatnya. Ia ingin Sanji menjadi miliknya seorang! Sanji terhenyak begitu melihat Zoro yang menatapnya lurus dan sangat intens tanpa berkedip. Ia mendadak gugup, ada apa dengan Zoro?

Tangan Zoro memegangi dagu Sanji yang memiliki bulu halus. Ia mengelusnya perlahan kemudian naik ke bibir bawah Sanji.

"Kau cantik, Sanji."

Sanji mendelik, jantungnya mendadak bergejolak tak karuan. Ini pertama kali Zoro mengucapkan namanya dengan benar. Dan itu membuat Sanji merasa sedikit bahagia, mungkin?

Zoro semakin mendekatkan kepalanya, seakan terhipnotis ia sangat ingin merasakan bibir tipis yang selalu menghisap rokok itu. Ia ingin merasakan gigi Sanji yang berjejer rapi di dalam mulutnya, bagaimana rasanya? Kenapa saat ini ia terlihat amat sexy di mata Zoro?

Sanji panik, ia langsung berdiri dan melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke arah Zoro hingga membuat Zoro terpental ke belakang sebelum bibir Zoro menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku tidak cantik, shitty head!" Ujar Sanji menatap Zoro tajam meski wajahnya memerah.

Zoro terbelalak dalam posisinya yang terbalik dimana kepala di bawah dan kaki menggantung di atasnya.

"Sanji...memerah?"

* * *

><p>"MAKAN MALAM SIAAAAP~" Seru Sanji dari pintu dapur. Luffy langsung menerjang Sanji dan berteriak "Daging!", begitu juga Ussop yang langsung menerobos pintu ruang makan.<p>

Sementara Nami dan Robin berjalan santai memasuki ruangan diikuti Franky lalu Brook dan Chopper. Seperti biasa ia membagi-bagikan makanan sesuai selera para nakamanya. Dengan hati puas ia memandang sekeliling dan berhenti di salah satu kursi kosong tempat rivalnya berada.

'Dimana si marimo itu?' Batin Sanji yang entah kenapa jadi memerah sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi. Saat wajah tampan Zoro sangat dekat dengannya, dimana mata setajam pedang itu seakan melahap dan membuatnya tak berkutik.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampakkan Zoro yang memasuki ruangan tanpa memandangnya sama sekali. Zoro duduk di kursi dan menunggu bagiannya. Begitu Sanji akan menyiapkan makanan untuk Zoro, Luffy kembali merengek meminta tambahan daging di porsi jumbonya yang mau tak mau dilayani Sanji terlebih dahulu.

Sanji merasa kemeja bagian belakangnya ditarik pelan.

"Oi, Sexy Cook. Mana bagianku?" Tanya Zoro cuek di belakang Sanji sambil menarik ujung kemeja sang koki.

HENING

Nami melotot, Robin tersenyum aneh, Franky-Chopper-Brook membeku, dan Ussop menganga, sementara Luffy tetap memakan tambahan dagingnya dengan lahap.

BLUUUSHH

Asap mengepul dari kepala Sanji, wajahnya telah memerah sempurna. Zoro tersenyum begitu Sanji menoleh padanya.

"Uhhuk...uhhuk..." Nami terbatuk-batuk kemudian meminum air putih di depannya sambil memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri.

"AHAHAHAHAAAHAA...Sanji memang sexy, kok!" Seru Luffy diantara kunyahannya.

Sanji semakin memerah. Tidak tahan, ia memasuki dapur yang terpisah dengan pintu didalam ruangan itu.

Zoro mengekorinya dari belakang, ia gugup. Tapi entah mengapa sebutan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Lagipula ia lapar dan belum diberi makan.

Nami dan Robin saling menoleh lalu tersenyum aneh, sementara nakama yang lain melanjutkan santapannya seakan-akan hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Alis keriting, mana makananku?" Tanya Zoro pada rival abadinya itu.

Sanji teringat kemudian mengambil seporsi piring di atas meja dapur yang merupakan bagiannya.

"Mana punyamu?" Tanya Zoro lagi menangkap piring yang dilempar Sanji.

"Bagianmu pasti sudah habis di depan! Jadi makanlah itu!" Gerutu Sanji menolak untuk menatap sang ahli pedang.

Hening beberapa saat, hanya suara denting sendok dan garpu Zoro yang terdengar. Mereka merasa canggung berada di dalam suatu ruangan dengan aura yang berat begini. Sanji akan berdiri dan Zoro menarik lagi tangannya. Seakan dejavu, ia kembali duduk di hadapan Zoro.

Sebuah sendok beserta isinya tersodor di depan mulut Sanji. "Makanlah!" Perintah Zoro tanpa melepaskan tatapannya.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya entah kenapa Sanji menurut, ia sama sekali tak kuasa menolak permintaan Zoro yang ditambah tatapan intens begitu.

Sanji membuka mulutnya kemudian mengunyah makanan yang disuapi Zoro dengan wajah merona. Zoro hanya tersenyum sambil membersihkan sebuah nasi yang tertinggal di sisi mulut Sanji.

Sanji membeku lagi kemudian menelan makanannya, seakan dejavu lagi. Zoro memegang dagunya dan mendekati bibirnya. Sanji melebarkan kedua matanya lalu bersiap melakukan hal seperti tadi -menendang Zoro-. Namun kali ini Zoro jauh lebih siap, ia letakkan piring tadi ke atas meja dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ia mengunci Sanji diantara tubuhnya dan meja. Sanji menatap Zoro gugup. Belum pernah ia merasa segugup ini hanya karena Zoro.

"Kau gila, shitty head!" Geram Sanji menutupi kegugupannya.

Zoro menghirup harum yang menguar dari belahan leher Sanji. Wangi khas parfum bermerk tercium di hidungnya.

"Kau wangi, Sanji." Ujar Zoro kembali menghirup wangi Sanji.

Sanji meremang, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik dibawah kuncian Zoro meski ia berusaha memberontak. Sanji benar-benar malu, ia yang seorang pemuja dan pecinta gadis tidak berdaya didominasi Zoro begini. Apa kata ayahnya nanti? Ini memalukan sekali...

Zoro kembali menatap manik biru Sanji. Dengan perlahan ia tempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sanji. Nikotin, adalah rasa pertama yang ia kecap. Kemudian manis, asam, dan nikmat menjadi satu. Rasanya menyenangkan seperti bayangannya dan Zoro ingin lebih!

Sanji meronta dan berusaha melepaskan pagutan Zoro yang semakin dalam, akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan Zoro bergerilya mengabsen seluruh isi mulutnya. Tidak membalas tidak juga memberontak, ia hanya diam. Pasrah atas apapun yang dilakukan Zoro padanya.

Pagutan terlepas ketika kedua orang itu kehabisan pasokan udara. Zoro mengangkat wajah sang koki yang kini menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Ia tatap mata sang koki, berharap tidak ada rasa menyesal maupun marah di dalamnya dan nihil. Tak ada.

Zoro menghela nafasnya lega dan mengecup lembut pipi sang koki. Sanji terperanjat dan hendak mendorong Zoro, tapi memang Zoro yang amat kuat, ia tak bergeming didorong begitu oleh Sanji.

"Sepertinya, aku menyukaimu, cook." Ujar Zoro lembut ditelinga Sanji.

"Ja...jangan bodoh, dasar marimo!" Gertak Sanji gugup berusaha menajamkan matanya namun gagal, ia terlalu malu untuk menatap pendekar tampan di hadapannya ini.

"Jawabanmu?" Tanya Zoro dengan suara yang amat rendah tak memerdulikan makian Sanji barusan.

"Terima saja, Sanji!" Suara Nami terdengar di ambang pintu. Seketika wajah Sanji berubah hijau, ia menoleh dan mendapati para nakamanya mengintip di pintu dapur sambil menyeringai. Berbeda dengan Chopper yang sukses merona dan menutupi hidungnya karena melihat adegan intim idolanya dengan sang koki.

"Na...Nami-swan...ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Robin-chwan..." Sanji melepaskan pegangan Zoro yang melemah, ia berusaha mencari pembelaan dari kedua gadis pujaannya.

"Semoga berhasil, Swordsman!" Ujar Robin menyemangati dan meninggalkan ruangan diikuti yang lain.

Luffy tersenyum penuh arti pada Sanji dan berucap. "Tenang saja Sanji! Jika kau memang seperti 'itu'. SEKALI NAKAMA TETAP NAKAMA! Hahahaa." Kemudian meninggalkan Zoro dan Sanji.

Sanji tambah terpuruk dan menatap tajam pemuda berambut hijau di sampingnya. Habis sudah imagenya sebagai pengagum terbesar kaum hawa.

"Ini semua salahmu, marimo!" Gerutu Sanji dengan background hati yang patah.

Zoro hanya mendengus geli lalu menarik pinggang sang koki dan memeluknya lagi. Ahh, rasanya sangat menyenangkan memeluk Sanji seperti ini!

Zoro kembali memagut bibir Sanji. Kali ini Sanji tidak menolak dan malah membalas perlakuan Zoro, lidah saling mendorong, saling menunjukkan kekuatan masing-masing menunjukkan siapa yang dominan. Zoro tersenyum senang dalam pagutannya, tangan kekar miliknya menyentuh bagian selatan tubuh Sanji dari luar yang membuat Sanji melemah dan bergetar. Zoro mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendominasi sang lawan. Gigi, lidah, langit-langit, gusi, bawah lidah, semua tak ada yang terlewatkan. Sanji terlalu lezat untuk dikecap sekali saja. Ia terlalu sexy!

Ia lepas pagutan itu lalu mengecup pipi, leher, telinga, kembali lagi ke urutan pertama. Menjilatnya merasakan segala rasa tubuh Sanji. Zoro hisap kuat belahan diantara leher dan pundak Sanji hingga membentuk sebuah kissmark yang sangat jelas. Zoro tersenyum bangga, ia lakukan dan buat kissmark yang lain di seluruh leher Sanji.

Zraaakkk-

"Marimo! Baju..khhh-" Tak sempat menggerutu lebih lanjut karena kancing kemeja putih miliknya terlepas semua. Zoro langsung menghisap kuat sebuah nipple pink kecil di dada putih Sanji, tangan Zoro ikut menjepit nipple yang satunya.

"Anghh..." Sanji tak kuasa mendesah menahan getaran seperti aliran listrik di seluruh tubuhnya, apalagi kejantanan Zoro yang menegang di balik celana hitamnya terus menggesek-gesek kejantanan Sanji.

Sanji semakin terbuai di bawah permainan Zoro yang kasar tapi sangat menggairahkan. Sanji hilang akal, ia tak sanggup lagi menahan logikanya begitu Zoro membuka resleting celana hitam miliknya dengan kasar dan memegang kejantanannya yang sudah menegang.

Tanpa merasa jijik ataupun risih Zoro menjilat dan menelan precum yang keluar dari kejantanan Sanji, rasanya pahit tapi ini menyenangkan. Sepertinya Zoro ketagihan dan terus menghisap kejantanan Sanji meminta lebih banyak cairan untuk ia telan.

"Z..Zoroo...te..rruu...ss..aahn..." Sanji menggigit bibir bawahnya keras hingga terluka. Tapi ia tak peduli! Permainan Zoro sangat hebat, ia ingin lebih.

Zoro mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sanji dan ia lihat darah di bibir bawahnya. Zoro tak ingin Sanji terluka, melupakan kegiatannya di bawah, ia kembali mencium bibir Sanji singkat sambil menjilat darah itu.

Zoro tahu Sanji tak kuat menopang badannya lagi dengan kedua kakinya. Secepat kilat, ia rebahkan tubuh Sanji di atas meja. Ia perhatikan kulit putih Sanji yang terekspos dengan kemeja putih yang sudah berantakan dan basah mencetak jelas nipple pink dibaliknya, celana hitam yang setengah terbuka menampakkan kejantanan Sanji yang masih mengeluarkan precum dan memerah berdiri tegak menantang Zoro untuk menjamahnya lebih dari ini.

Sanji semakin merona ditatap Zoro seperti itu seakan-akan ia tengah kelaparan dan akan melumatnya habis tak bersisa. Mungkin pemikiran itu memang benar ketika Zoro melepas celana hitamnya hingga ia setengah telanjang sekarang.

Tanpa basa-basi Zoro menjilat lubang kecil di bawah kejantanan Sanji. Ia masukkan lidah basahnya ke dalam lubang Sanji.

"Zoro!" Jerit Sanji benar-benar tak tahan atas seluruh godaan Zoro, apa lagi tangan Zoro yang sengaja mengabaikan kejantanannya dan malah sengaja bermain dengan nipplenya lagi.

"Setelah ini...akan...kuh...hajar...KAU..hhh." Tak membiarkan Sanji mengoceh lebih lanjut Zoro masukkan dua jari sekaligus yang membuat Sanji meronta hebat dan merasa bagian bawahnya terbelah.

"Marimo! Ini sakit! Keluarkan! Keluarkan!" Jerit Sanji histeris. Zoro tidak menanggapi perintah Sanji dan malah menambah satu jari lagi.

"KELUARKAN BRENGSEK!" Sanji meronta hebat di bawah kuncian Zoro, ia tak kuasa menahan perih yang menjalar di bagian bawahnya.

"Sst...tenanglah, love." Sebuah mantra yang Zoro bisikkan di telinga Sanji.

Sanji merona hebat, jantungnya berdegup-degup tak beraturan ditambah elusan lembut tangan Zoro di pipinya serta kecupan-kecupan ringan yang membuatnya lupa akan segala hal. Semua rasa sakit, harga diri, bahkan pendiriannya sebagai pecinta wanita. Yang ia tahu dan ia rasakan kini, dunianya hanya Zoro.

Zoro melepaskan ketiga jarinya, ia lepaskan celana hitamnya dan mengeluarkan kejantanan miliknya yang besar dan merah. Sanji meneguk ludahnya sambil menatap ngeri kejantanan Zoro. Apa benar benda sebesar itu bisa masuk ke lubang kecil miliknya? Bagaimana kalau nanti ia jadi lumpuh atau mati dimasuki benda itu?

Sanji bergerak mundur ke belakang, nyalinya kembali runtuh begitu melihat kejantanan Zoro. Sedangkan Zoro menyeringai buas pada mangsa lezat di hadapannya. Tak buang waktu lagi ia posisikan lubang Sanji tepat di depan kejantanannya. Berat tubuh Sanji memang sangat ringan bagi Zoro hingga ia dengan mudah mengangkat sang koki semau hatinya.

"Sanji, percaya padaku!" Ujar Zoro menatap intens pemuda pirang di bawahnya yang balas memandang Zoro takut-takut. "Gigit saja aku sekuat tenagamu, engh!" Lanjut Zoro sambil menerobos lubang Sanji.

"ZOROOO!" Sanji teriak histeris, ia rasakan perih menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan cairan hangat merembes keluar dari lubangnya. Itu pasti darah! Sanji tak kuat menahan perih, ia menangis sejadinya sambil menggigit kuat pundak Zoro hingga berdarah untuk menahan jeritannya yang lain.

Kejantanan Zoro telah masuk seluruhnya ke dalam lubang hangat dan sempit itu. Tapi ia tidak bergerak. Zoro menatap sedih sang koki yang terlihat sangat tersiksa atas tindakannya. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, seharusnya ia tidak melukai sang koki, seharusnya-

"Ber...gherakhh...!" Zoro terhenyak mendapati Sanji yang berusaha tersenyum diantara kesakitannya. "Bergeraklahh Zoro...Buat aku yakin atas perasaanmu." Lanjut Sanji.

Zoro terpaku, benar kata Sanji. Mereka sudah melakukan hal sejauh ini, akan sia-sia jika berhenti ditengah jalan. Zoro mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan namun pasti dengan hentakan-hentakan yang kuat.

"Z...Zho..rrkh.." Sanji memerah, ia tersentak-sentak dengan kenikmatan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia rasakan. Permainan yang Zoro pimpin dan membawanya sedikit demi sedikit menapaki puncak kesempurnaan. Sebuah surga yang disuguhkan untuk menegaskan eksistensinya. Jawaban atas segala rasa yang ia ragukan kini ia raih.

Putih. Berjuta kupu-kupu meledak dan terbang berputar-putar dalam perutnya hingga mereka menggapai kesempurnaan bersama. Surga mereka sendiri. Saling mengelukan nama masing-masing, saling bermandikan peluh, saling menatap intens.

Zoro mengecup Sanji singkat dan dengan bunyi -plop- pelan melepas pelan kejantanannya dari lubang yang kini penuh cairan putih kental bercampur dengan darah.

"Apa jawabanmu, my cook_ie_?" Tanya Zoro tersenyum usil.

Sanji menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, ia tak sanggup menatap Zoro setelah apa yang mereka lakukan. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan Zoro tadi. Yahh, bagaimanapun Zoro telah menaklukan sang super playboy.

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

"Sarapan sudah siaaap!" Teriak Sanji memanggil para nakamanya untuk berkumpul di ruang makan yang menyerupai restoran bintang lima ini.

"DAGIIIIING!" Serbu Luffy kali ini bersamaan dengan Ussop merubungi sang koki dan merengek-rengek meminta jatah daging.

Sanji memberikan mereka masing-masing seporsi jumbo daging panggang, kemudian Nami dan Robin serta nakama yang lain mulai memenuhi kursi makan.

"Nami-swaaan~, Robin-chwaaan~, ini menu special untuk kaliaaan~" Ujar Sanji langsung dengan mata berbinar love-love. Kemudian melemparkan makanan yang lain pada nakama-nakama pria disana.

"Bagaimana malammu, Sanji?" Goda Nami yang langsung membuat Sanji seperti kepiting rebus.

"Yahh, lain kali kau bisa bilang pada Swordsman untuk bermain lebih lembut sehingga tidak membuat keributan, Tuan Koki." Tambah Robin semakin membuat Sanji membeku dengan darah yang sudah naik ke kepalanya.

Zoro datang di saat yang tidak tepat, ia langsung memeluk Sanji dari belakang dan berbisik di telinga sang koki tercintanya. "Aku minta bagianku."

Nami dan Robin terkikik geli, cukup sudah! Habis kesabaran Sanji! Harga dirinya hancur sudah, ia menendang Zoro hingga terpental ke dinding dan melempari Zoro segala macam pernak-pernik dari piring, sendok, garpu, pisau, nampan, botol bir, sendok sayur, serta sekaligus troli makanannya.

Dengan kesal ia meninggalkan ruang makan ke dapur dengan langkah yang masih pincang akibat aktifitasnya dengan pendekar pedang tadi malam dan kemudian membanting pintu.

"BWAHAHAHAAAA" Luffy tertawa seakan mendapat hiburan pagi, sedangkan yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat kejadian barusan. Lalu kembali melanjutkan sarapan seperti hal tadi tak pernah terjadi.

Chopper dan Ussop mendekati tubuh Zoro yang sudah tak terbentuk ditimpa troli makanan.

"Apa dia masih hidup?" Tanya Chopper polos sambil mencolek-colek bahu sang ahli pedang. Begitu juga Ussop yang mengamati wajah babak belur Zoro.

Memang sih Zoro telah menaklukkan sang koki, tapi sepertinya ia belum bisa menjinakkan koki sexy itu. Perjuanganmu masih panjang, Swordsman.

END

Seekor putri duyung berenang mengitari Thousand Sunny dengan riang. Rambut ikalnya yang basah terapung menari-nari di atas air laut.

Dengan senyuman lebar yang terkembang di wajah eloknya, ia mulai berenang menjauhi kapal dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sanji yang memicingkan mata dari jendela di dapur, menatap sang duyung yang semakin menjauh dari kapalnya.

_Semoga bahagia dengan cinta sejatimu._

* * *

><p>Fic Zosan pertama saya...XD<p>

Entah kenapa rasanya bahagia sekali membuat fic tentang mereka!

Semoga tidak mengecewakan...

Bisakah readers-san dan senpai-tachi mereview fic abal-abal saya ini? Please...*puppyeyes alaChopper...siapa tahu ada kesalahan Chara, atau cara mereka saling memberi nama panggilan mungkin? Soalnya saya masih benar-benar baru ini membuat fic dari One Piece...


End file.
